inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Posei Donichi
(Goalkeeper) |number = 1 |element = Earth |team = Zeus |seiyuu = Shinomiya Gou |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven |debut_anime = Episode 025}} Posei Donichi ( ), also known as Poseidon (ポセイドン), is the goalkeeper for Zeus. Profile Appearance He is big, has white eyes and blue dreadlocks. His hair looks like a helmet from Greek times. Personality Just like most members of the team, he depends on the Aqua of Gods that was given to him by Kageyama. It also displays how obedient the team is to Kageyama Reiji by following his orders. Though, after losing to Raimon he, along with his team, doesn't use it again because he learns the importance of playing fair soccer. Plot His team played against Raimon in Football Frontier finals. Despite using powerful techniques such as Gigant Wall and Tsunami Wall which blocked many of the Raimon's hissatsu, his team still lost in the end by 3-4 score, as his techniques were defeated by Twin Boost F and The Phoenix. In Inazuma Eleven the Movie, his team didn't play Raimon in the Football Frontier final as they lost to Ogre 36-0. Game appearance Character sprite and avatar Character view Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' In order to recruit Poseidon, Dragonlink has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': God's Toga (神々のトーガ, randomly dropped from Zeus at Gouenji Yuuka's taisen route) *'Player': Arute Saneki *'Player': Hera Tadashi *'Player': Deio Geki After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 4550 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Poseidon, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Classic Melody (なつかしのメロディ, randomly dropped from Team Bomber at Fuyukai's taisen route) *'Photo': Wave Block (消波ブロックの写真, taken at the beach in Okinawa) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 2600 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Poseidon, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Photo': Soccer Goddess Statue (サッカーの女神像の写真, taken at Inazuma Town's station entrance) *'Photo': New Surfboard (新作サーフボードの写真, taken at the equipment mart in Odaiba's Aqua Mall) *'Topic': Beautiful Beach (きれいなビーチの話題, obtained in Inazuma Town) *'Topic': Diving (ダイビングの話題, obtained in Odaiba) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. All stats are fully upgraded. Hissatsu * * * |Inazuma Eleven 2| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven 3| * * * * }} * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy| * * * * ---- Legend Gate, Raimon VS Zeus * * }} * |Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme| * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013| * * }} Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' * (Taisen route only) ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * (Taisen route only) Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven'' *'FF Zenkoku Senbatsu A' (international versions only) *'The Mountains' (international versions only) *'Ura Zeus' ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' *'FF Zenkoku Senbatsu A' *'Kageyama All Star' *'Kami to Uchuu' ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! *'God Angel' *'Kami to Uchuu' *'Keeper Stars' ''Inazuma Eleven GO *'Kami to Uchuu' *'Keeper Stars S' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Ura Zeus' Trivia *Posei is based on Poseidon, the Greek God of the sea, water, and earthquakes. **His two goalkeeper techniques in the anime, Gigant Wall and Tsunami Wall, are also based on Poseidon's control of the sea and earthquakes. Navigation de:Paul Siddon es:Paul Siddon fr:Paul Siddon it:Paul Siddon nl:Paul Siddon vi:Posei Don'ichi Category:Original series characters